


The Wolf and The Moon

by grettama



Series: London of Halemore [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Jackson Whittemore's first full moon and Derek Hale told him the tale about the wolf and the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It's the next scene of 'Visit'. Enjoy.

“Ada kisah lama tentang serigala dan bulan.”

Jackson Whittemore memandang Derek Hale yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Mata pria itu tertuju pada purnama yang terlihat jelas di balik jendela Jackson.

“Cerita seperti apa?” tanya Jackson.

Derek kembali memandangnya dan tersenyum, seraya menelusuri sisi wajah Jackson dengan telunjuknya. Gestur itu membuat Jackson memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Derek di kulitnya.

“Mereka bilang kalau serigala jatuh cinta pada bulan,” ucap Derek. Ia beringsut dari posisinya sehingga tubuhnya menghadap Jackson sekarang. Jarinya masih menempel di sisi wajah Jackson, membuat Jackson hampir lupa caranya bernapas.

“Lalu?” tanya Jackson. Suaranya tak lebih dari sekadar bisikan lirih. Ia terlalu sibuk memandang Derek.

Derek mendengus geli dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jackson. “Tapi Coyote yang iri dengan hubungan mereka mengelabui serigala sehingga ia terjebak di Bumi, tak bisa lagi bersama bulan kekasihnya. Itulah kenapa serigala selalu melolong ke arah bulan. Ia mencoba memanggil kekasihnya.”

Jackson bisa merasakan nafas teratur Derek dan detak jantungnya yang terdengar begitu dekat. “Itu kisah yang sangat sedih.”

Derek mengangguk mengiyakan. “Dan bagaimana rasanya purnama pertamamu?”

Jackson tersenyum. “Luar biasa.”

Derek membalas senyum Jackson dengan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jackson, tak lagi memberikan ruang bagi Jackson untuk bernapas. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan Derek merengkuhnya. Purnama tak seburuk yang dia bayangkan. Berkat Derek.

**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just wanna write a story about that tale I heard somewhere (I believe I heard it from Wolverine Origins but I'm not sure), and I came up with the newest ship of mine, Halemore.


End file.
